Gamer Luna
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: Oneshots about Gamer Luna
1. Chapter 1

**_Gamer Luna_**

_Day in the life._

KitaLuna has logged in

TSGNM1985: Hello, Luna.

ChaosQ1987: Well, well, well, look who returns…

Changeleen: I see you got a new account, Luna.

KitaLuna: Of course, I did, Chryssi.

Changeleen: Don't call me that!

Solaris7019: Why should she, _Chryssi_?

ChaosQ1987: Chryssi! OH Faust I am soooo using that.

Changeleen: I hate you so much.

RoyalSombra123 has logged in.

Solaris7019: Not him again.

RoyalSombra123: Missed me?

KitaLuna: No.

TSGNM1985: Not in the slightest.

ChaosQ1987: Boring…

Changeleen: Why should we? You're an annoying ass who doesn't have a personality.

RoyalSombra123: You're just jealous, since I'm a king.

TSGNM1985: I could kick your ass from here to the moon and back.

Solaris7019: I'd help.

KitaLuna: How did you get an account? You've been banned more times than Chrysalis.

Changeleen: Explains the numbers.

RoyalSombra123: Shut up!

TSGNM1985: Noob.

RoyalSombra123: Shut up! You suck ass!

KitaLuna: Hey, don't insult her!

Solaris7019: Yeah, Luna's the only one who can do that.

RoyalSombra123: All of you suck ass.

TSGNM1985: You me Halo 4, I know you have it.

RoyalSombra123: Like you could beat me.

KitaLuna: Then prove it. Livestream.

RoyalSombra123: I don't need to prove it.

Solaris7019: Then you can't do it.

ChaosQ1987: Wuss.

RoyalSombra123: Fine, Let's go.

* * Later * *

* * Halo 4 Multiplayer Chat * *

~Headshot~

RoyalSombra135 is dead.

ChaosQ1987: Bwhahaha! PWNED BITCH!

TSGNM1985: That's the fifth time I've killed you and you have yet to hit me.

KitaLuna: Heh, heh, heh…

~Headshot~

TSGNM1985 is dead:

TSGNM1985: Why?!

KitaLuna: Revenge is so sweet. Ah shit.

TSGNM1985: Helicopter of DOOM!

Solaris7019: Boom.

TSGNM1985: How?!

TSGNM1985: How did you bring my Helicopter of Doom down?!

Solaris7019: I'm that awesome.

KitaLuna: HEADSHOT! HEADSHOT! HEADSHOT!

Solaris7019 is dead

ChaosQ1987 is dead

RoyalSombra135 is dead

TSGNM1985: HEADSHOT!

KitaLuna is dead

KitaLuna: Damn.

Solaris7019: You bitch! You will pay!

Changeleen: Excellent, they're all together.

Changeleen: RELEASE THE LAND KRAKEN!

ChaosQ1987: Cheating Bitch!

KitaLuna is dead

ChaosQ1987 is dead

RoyalSombra135 is dead

Solaris7019 is dead

Solaris7019: How?

Changeleen: Hacks…

Solaris7019: Reported…

KitaLuna: Damn it. Brb

KitaLuna has logged out.

Solaris7019: Shit, nearly forgot.

Solaris7019 has logged out.

Changeleen: Heh, heh, boom!

RoyalSombra135 is dead.

ChaosQ1987: BOOM!

RoyalSombra135 is dead.

Changeleen: Heh, heh, boom!

RoyalSombra135 is dead.

ChaosQ1987: BOOM!

RoyalSombra135 is dead.

Changeleen: Heh, heh, boom!

RoyalSombra135 is dead.

ChaosQ1987: BOOM!

RoyalSombra135 is dead.

RoyalSombra135 has logged out.

Changeleen: We rule.

ChaosQ1987: Damn straight.

_Yeah, Gamer Luna and several others, name them and the reasons for the name and you get an Internet Sugary Item of Your Choice._

**Yet another Plot Bunny driven fic series.**

_TTFN_

**Ta Ta For Now**


	2. Fable

**_Gamer Luna_**

Luna laughed as the skeletons shambled towards her. "Yes, yes walk towards me!" She let go of the button. "Give me your life experiences!"

"Luna!" She heard her sister yell. "Time to raise the moon!"

"Bu-but… I'm so close!" She muttered as she paused the game.

* * 10 Minutes Later * *

"Right then, 100% good and Skorm's Bow here I come." Luna laughed. "Yes, my darling Hallowmen, come to me…"

* * Later * *

"You misuse my weapon, heretic." An omnipresent voice said.

Luna laughed rather insanely as she tried to pick off the two followers. "Does it look like I care?!"

"You look like Ghost Obi-Wan…" Her sister said.

"Do not!"

"Do too!" Celestia said. She conjured up an image of Obi-Wan.

"Damn…" Luna said. "Meh, he won't for long! I will be evilness to get the Sentinel."

"Why?" Celestia asked.

"It's easier to get." Luna replied.

"Uh-huh." Celestia said. "And how long well that take?"

"Well, I have several quests until then, so a few hours." Luna replied.

"It's time to lower the moon." Celestia pointed out.

"Really?" Luna looked at the clock. "Huh, didn't know I had spent that long."

"Indeed." Her sister said flatly.

_Writer's block breaker._

**Doing NaNoWriMo, 1****st**** 2 episodes w/ Celestia evil instead of Luna**

_Anyways, if we post anything in November, it will either be a Writer's Block Breaker, or something one of us found on our computer and decided to post it._

**Also, Skorm's Bow is the best bow in Fable and it is easiest to get when your 'goodness' is maxed.**

_The opposite is true to get the Sentinel, which is another _really_ good weapon. The eviler you are the less you have to donate to the Temple of Avo, the 'good' god in Fable, Skorm is the evil one._

**Weird huh?**

_Also, the best way to get good points early on in Fable is to kill skeletons in the nearby map of Grey House._

**It is also an excellent training spot anyways.**

_So, yeah, We'll post our NaNoWriMo story regardless if we get it complete._

**Or even to 50k…**

_If we don't get to 30k and we finish that bit._

**We'll sic Discord on them.**

_Or ninjas, No Plot, No Problem offered that one._

**No Plot, No Problem was written by the creator of NaNoWriMo.**

_We have the main story sketched out._

**I had to have some fillings done and I got stuck at McDonald's for a while and got glomped by our muse.**

_Nightmare Moon does have a role to play._

**Yes, our second fave villain in MLP plays a part.**

_Discord is number one, if you are wondering._

**Not much of one over all, but still, a part.**

_Can't say much without giving all that many spoilers away._

**We do give our head canon about where Celestia was the entire time.**

_NO SPOILERS!_

**Yeah, yeah, don't blow a gasket.**

_~sigh~ Well, TTFN_

**Ta Ta For Now!**


End file.
